Social Psychology
Summary: Jeff and Shirley bond by gossiping about Britta's new boyfriend. When Jeff tries to be a good friend to Britta, he realizes that it is hard to stop gossiping. Meanwhile, Annie joins Professor Duncan's experiment, and brings Troy and Abed to be test subjects. Opening scene Note: The DVD release has a slightly different opening from the original broadcast version. Both episodes remain the same after Jeff leaves Spanish class. *''' SP Who's erratic and unstable now Princess gringa.png|Broadcast version:"Who's erratic and unstable now Princess Gringa?" '' SP incomprensible.png|DVD version: Incomprehensible spanish Broadcast version':Chang thanks his students for filling out anonymous teacher evaluation cards. However there is one evaluation that he considers so harsh and hurtful that he has to bring attention to it. He checked the writing style on the evaluation against old exams in order to find a match. He then gets right in Annie's face and reveals that he figured out who it was because he noticed a particular way she dotted the letter "i". He then asks her "Who is erratic and unstable now gringa?" before kissing her on her forehead. *'DVD version':Chang's latest spanish lesson confuses the entire class who can't quite understand the things he is saying nor can they figure out the notes he quickly scrawls on the blackboard. He then ends the class by saying "Hasta luego". Plot As Jeff leaves Spanish class he bumps into Shirley. He pretends he forgot something and goes back where he runs into Britta. He explains he was trying to avoid having to walk with Shirley. Jeff says he can only stand Shirley's saccharine personality in small doses and can't deal with her any longer than that. They both head outside as Britta criticizes him for his actions and defends Shirley. As they pass the campus courtyard Jeff notices a group of hippies playing hacky sack. One of them, called Vaughn, waves hello to Britta much to Jeff's surprise. Jeff then mentions how much they've grown as friends latley. He says how there have been no awkward pauses or hints of tension between them lately although by saying that he ends up creating such a moment. Later in the cafeteria, Annie catches up to Professor Duncan and asks if she could join his latest psych lab based on his theory "The Duncan Principle". He agrees and asks that she bring two test subjects for the project as well as lend him some money for his lunch. Elsewhere in the cafeteria, Jeff is annoyed when he sees Vaughn chatting up Britta. He joins the rest of the group at a table where Pierce is showing of a gadget that he just purchased. Abed and Annie then arrive and she asks if any of them are interested in volunteering for the lab experiment. Troy agrees but Abed says he can't because he plans on attending an Indian Jones movie marathon at a local theater. Annie pleads with him to reconsider in the name of friendship which makes him agree. Jeff then decides to interrupt Britta and Vaughns conversation. Recurring Themes Continuity: *'First appearance': Vaughn is first introduced in this episode. *'Returning faculty': Professor Ian Duncan returns as Annie joins a lab clinic he is running on his theory "The Duncan Principle" *'Googly eyes': Jeff is jealous over Britta's relationship with Vaughn. Running gags: *'Butt stuff': Troy's obsession with butt stuff is introduced in this episode as he makes it clear he is not opposed to lab experiments in that particular area of his anatomy. *'Awww!': Shirley coos when Abed agrees to participoate in Annie's lab expewriment in the name of friendship. *'Come sail away'!: Troy starts to cry after spending hours as a lab rat in Duncan's experiment. *'Fanservice': Vaughn appears without his shirt on a lot and is mocked by Jeff and Shirley for having tiny nipples. Pop culture references: *'IMDB': Abed mentions wanting to marathon the "Indiana Jones" franchise with the exception of the last one when Annie asks him to be in her psych experiment. *'TV Guide': Abed mentions the show "Friends" and compares his relationship to Annie to that of Chandler and Phoebe. Quotes "It would not hurt if you lent me a fiver, I seem to have left my purse in my duffel and my duffel in the boot of my lorry"--Proffessor Duncan "Well, we're just running a little bit behind so we're probably going to start in about five minutes."--Annie "NO!NO!NO!NO!NONONONONO!It's unacceptable,alright! YOU LIED TO ME! When you say something starts at nine it's supposed to start at nueve! NO!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"--Chang "Houston, we have an idiot!"--Professor Duncan Trivia Images Social Psychology Troy freaks.jpeg|Troy finally freaks out. Social Psychology Troy and Abed.jpeg|Troy and Abed freak out. Social Psychology Shirley and Vaughn.jpeg|Shirley talks about how tiny Vaughn's nipples are. Social Psychology Shirley and Jeff.jpeg|Shirley and Jeff talk about Vaughn. Social Psychology Jeff and Britta.jpeg|Jeff and Britta talk. Social Psychology Chang Freaks.jpeg|Senor Chang freaks out. Social Psychology Chanf Troy and Abed.jpeg|Senor Chang greets Troy and Abed. Social Psychology Annie and Abed.jpeg|Annie asks Troy and Abed to participate in her experiment. Social Psychology.jpeg|The group talks. Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes